


Honeymoon

by ohshitwhatthefuck



Series: Husbandos [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitwhatthefuck/pseuds/ohshitwhatthefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is in dire need to fuck his new husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... not much of a porn writer ha. Also I'm sick of rereading this. But I had an idea and ran with it and that idea was honeymoon sex. Yup.
> 
> Tumblr mirror: http://daveeggbert.tumblr.com/post/32369657432/honeymoon-ao3

Your name is John Egbert and your brand spanking new husband has been teasing you to hell and back all day.

Before the wedding, he showed off his wedding dress (he _wanted_ to wear it and you had absolutely no qualms whatsoever with the idea), purposely drawing attention to his legs and man, did his legs really look good in heels.

During the upbeat songs at your reception, he was grinding against you, ass to half-hard erection.

When slower songs were playing, he would drop his head next to your ear and whisper just what he wanted you to do to him later that night.

It is now two in the morning, you’ve waved all your guests off, and you and Dave are rushing into the nearest elevator at this fancy hotel he decided to book for the night. ( _“Dude, our house is literally like five feet from this hotel.” “What the fuck is a honeymoon without an expensive hotel, come on I’m not half-assing this.”_ )

As soon as the doors to the elevator shut, you were on him, pushing him against the back of the elevator, kissing him hard. He gasps, but returns the action with equal fervor, bringing one hand up to grip your hair and using the other to slap your ass.

You don’t even notice that you’ve arrived at your floor until you hear a gasp and an “oh my god” come from behind you. You whip around, see a group of maybe five old ladies (all with hysterical scandalized expressions on their faces), and quickly lead Dave out of the elevator by the wrist, looking down at the floor and blushing furiously.

You choose to ignore Dave’s unashamed laughter behind you and instead focus on unlocking your hotel room, with nervous, fumbling hands. You and Dave have remained abstinent for the entire six months you were engaged. He insisted that you two “buckle up your chastity belts and save your virginities for after marriage.” You tried to tell him he was being stupid, that you two have had sex plenty of times before, but he would have none of that (though, two weeks after that, he gave in to your insistent pleas and allowed hand jobs and blow jobs).

Basically you haven’t gotten laid for a good while and you sure as hell are going to make up for that fact tonight.

As soon as the door’s unlocked and opened, you pull Dave in, slam the door shut, and shove him back onto it.

You kiss him with desperation, your hands rubbing his face, his neck, his sides. His hands worm their way around your neck, one of his legs wound around your waist.

You gyrate your hips against his, moving one hand to the leg encircling you for leverage and holy shit, he shaved and his legs are so smooth wow you need to get him to do this more often.

You realize you’re already completely hard and no, that won’t do, you need to make this last as long as humanely possible, this is a special night after all.

As your movements slow, he seems to realize what you’re thinking, so he throws his other leg around you and –okay this is ridiculous he’s like a goddamn koala – allows you to carry him to the bedroom.

You practically throw him on the bed (there are rose petals scattered across the sheet; real cute, Dave.) and crawl on top of him, mentally planning out how to go about wiping that stupid sexy smirk off his face.

You start by removing your belt and – thank _god_ the headboard is barred – bring Dave’s wrists up, tightening your belt around them. His snickers have been replaced with quiet whimpers as he tugs at his restraints and finds that he’s unable to loosen them. You sit back on his crotch and roll your hips once, removing and putting aside his shades to reveal his half-lidded gaze. Your thighs straddle his waist as you lean forward to bite his neck, keeping up a steady pace in the movements of your hips.

He’s panting now, his mouth drooped open and you kiss him, slowing down your bottom half and grinning when you feel him trying to encourage you to speed back up. But you can’t let him have what he wants, not yet.

You sit up and crawl backwards, watching him try not to buck his hips into the open air.

“John get the fuck back here holy shit.”

You hold up your index finger in a “hold on” motion and then proceed to hitch up his dress, ripping his stockings up (oops, you hope those weren’t too expensive) and reveal Dave’s hardened cock, barely restrained by a pair of lacy panties.

“Oh shit, well what have we here?”

You run the tips of your fingers over his dick, pressing down slightly every so often. He tries to get more friction out of this by humping your hand, but you pull away until he calms down and you can repeat the process again.

Once you have him writhing in front of you, his toes curling into the sheets, you decide to show a little mercy and rip his panties off (you’re not taking the time to remove everything nicely especially not those heels because god damn).

You lean forward and lick a stripe up his cock and his thighs are like a vice on your head, but you’re very much okay with that. You manage to reach your hand up and shove your fingers in his mouth while your own takes in his dick. You hear his muffled moans as he exuberantly sucks on your digits and runs his tongue between them.

You speed up, bobbing your head and moving your free hand down to palm yourself. He’s given up on your fingers now, you feel his balls tighten, he chokes out a “John, John, fuck I’m gonna—”

And then you release him completely.

What can you say, you like being a tease.

“Oh my fucking god John fuck—fuck you fuck you.” He’s squirming around as he curses at you, panting heavily and red in the face and holy shit you _need_ to get your dick wet right now.

You quickly unzip your pants, not even bothering to take them off as you pull cock out. You make your way back onto Dave and sit on his chest, biting your lip almost shyly. You touch yourself slowly, watching him watch your every move. He licks his lips and nope, that is way too sexy for his own good, so you inch forward and place your dick on his lips instead. He runs his tongue across the head and you take that as all the approval you need to shove the rest of it in his mouth. He chokes a little, but takes it like a champ as you fuck his mouth to your liking, groaning loudly and lewdly for him.

“Holy—ung—shit—Dave, Dave yes, fuck yes.” You babble between thrusts and when he hums in acknowledgement you almost blow right there. But you can’t, not just yet.

You pull out of his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva-y pre-cum between his lips and your dick, and sit back on his stomach, reaching back with one hand to tease his hole. You feel his dick against your back as it twitches in interest and you use one finger to thrust into him.

He tries to arch his back into the touch but you push his hips down firmly with your other hand and slip in another finger while you’re at it. This is a weird angle for you, but you poke and prod around, deeper and deeper, until you get a “FUCK. Okay, okay. Yeah, right there” from Dave and continue to assault that spot until he’s whining and shuddering beneath you.

“Joh—oh, yeah, okay. Holy SHIT. Will you please, fuck.” His breath hitches and he moans. “Holy fuck, will you please just _fuck me_!?”

You shoot him a toothy smile before pulling all of your fingers out of him in a quick, fluid motion.

He begins to protest, so you cut him off. “I guess I could indulge you.”

You find yourself between his thighs once again, but this time, you’re ready to give him what he wants. You spit on your hands (admittedly, you find that pretty gross, but you do what you gotta do) and lube up your dick as best you can before positioning it right in front of Dave’s asshole.

You glance up at him, and he nods curtly, so you push all the way into him, letting out a long groan as you do. You lean over him, your arms bent at the elbows on either side of his head, to kiss his neck, then his lips, slowly.

“John would you please get on with it I have literally been trying to cum for the past forty-five minutes.”

“I love you,” you whisper against his lips.

His eyes go wide for just a second before he blinks and speaks again. “I am tied up and hard and underneath you and you are trying to romance me.”

He has a point.

You reach up to unbuckle your belt around his wrists and oh man, that was a good choice, you love having his arms around you.

He moves one hand to your cheek and whispers in reply to your previous statement. “I love you too now would you _kindly get to fucking me_.”

You roll your eyes, but get back to the task at hand and once you’ve found his prostate again it’s all smooth sailing. (Except not, because he’s scratching up your back and it’s hurting like a bitch, but you try to ignore that.)

His words eventually dissolve into nothing more than reiterations of “John, fuck, I love you, god, shit” and you’re reduced to moaning his name in between grunts of pleasure.

You cum within seconds of each other, Dave using his legs to keep you inside him as you both milk out your orgasms.

You’ve made an absolute mess of both your fancy outfits, but you lie on Dave until your breathing returns to normal. Once it does, however, you decide getting naked is not worth it when you’re completely comfortable as is.

Dave seems to think the same because the fucker’s already knocked out. You stare at his sleeping form and it occurs to you that you’re sleeping with your _husband_ for the first time.

There may or may not be butterflies resonating through your stomach right now.

You kiss his forehead, pet his hair, and drift to sleep on top of him.


End file.
